


you're too pretty for me, baby i know

by moonmotels



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven, Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Multi, this is. a Lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmotels/pseuds/moonmotels
Summary: it's cordelia's birthday and well, things get a little heated.





	you're too pretty for me, baby i know

**Author's Note:**

> i don't have much to say except that i'm sorry for bringing this into your lives. sometimes a bitch just needs to think about sandra bullock kissing women. as always questions, comments and concerns about my lack of mental stability are welcomed at moonmotels on tumblr. follow me on twitter too babes, @xsammyy  
> *kisses fingers* enjoy

***

Misty had always considered herself to be quite open minded. A woman of nature; someone who goes with the flow despite other’s restrictions. Someone who knows no boundaries, inhibitions, or most importantly, embarrassment.

 

Cordelia had always been straight laced; the good girl who followed rules. The one who met a nice man, settled down, and _attempted_ to have children. No desires worth testing the boundaries of. And well, look where that got her.

 

Everyone within a forty mile radius could realize that they compliment each other well. Two violently opposite forces of nature, flung together like a ball tethered to a pole. Misty; who looked at the world with wondrous amusement, and Cordelia, who was there the reign her in if things got too dicey. It worked perfectly in their favor. There was no embarrassment in their relationship. It was give and take as equally as possible. Cordelia, on her behalf; had problems in the past asking for, well, more _personal_ favors. With Misty, it’s like they were already planned meticulously, penciled into her schedule, and ready to be executed at a moments notice.

 

Which is why, for Cordelia’s birthday, a little something extra would be just the thing to end the night with a bang. Misty wasn’t an idiot. She knew Cordelia had desires that crossed over from the realm of rather vanilla requests from time to time. It had never been more than a slight press of delicate fingers against the throat or breathy name calling. She was always up for a challenge. Cordelia always took great care to handle her requests delicately, not wanting to push boundaries that she found Misty to quite simply not have. Misty, on the other hand, was ready at the drop of a pin to enjoy a shift from the norm. Gathering as much information as she could from Cordelia, Misty had set the ball rolling with an idea that would prove fulfilling for all parties involved. All three of them, to be exact. After the swamp witch had conducted a few phone calls, got a few questions answered, and sent off the time & location to meet, Cordelia’s birthday night was planned. Shivers rolled down Misty’s spine at the idea of Cordelia walking into that night completely oblivious to the fact that she was about to be worshipped like a god on a throne. Exactly what she deserved.

 

Cordelia and Misty had spent the afternoon doing all of the Supreme’s favorite activities. Breakfast in the greenhouse, followed by antique shopping in the French Quarter and ice cream in the middle of the day. Misty didn’t particularly care about dusty old objects that would look “amazing” in the foyer, but today wasn’t about her. It was Cordelia’s day to feel special, and _that_ was something achievable. They had gone ice skating in the afternoon, and by dinner time had worked up an appetite to eat at an exclusive Italian restaurant that _somehow_ , Misty had ties to. Misty fleetingly mentioned something about bringing back the owner’s daughter’s cat from the dead a few dozen times. Cordelia had just nodded and tried to pretend like the place didn’t have a 3 year waiting list for reservations.

 

Cordelia leaned heavily into Misty’s embrace as they walked up the pathway to their beautifully landscaped home. A few glasses of wine had both of them rosy cheeked and giggly, walking the short distance back home. A sleek Mercedes-Benz sat crookedly in the driveway as they walked up, leading Cordelia to cast Misty a sideways inquisitive look. “Who could that possibly be?” she wondered aloud. Misty just nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders and flitted a hand in the air. “Oh, I have _no_ idea, Delia. Guess we’ll just have to find out.” She pulled Cordelia by the hand, who, by all accounts, tried to gracefully stand up straight after stumbling slightly. Misty reached the door ahead of her by two steps, and turned around to bit her lip and give Cordelia a sly look. “She said she might shimmy the locks before we got here, and not to worry that she’d take anything of value.” Cordelia just stared at her blankly, a thousand questions forming in her mind. All she could manage to get out was a squeaky, “Who?”

 

Misty pushed the door open and from the foyer came a voice that sent immediate chills down Cordelia’s spine.

 

“Me, baby. How’ve you been?”

 

Cordelia tried quickly to cover up the shock at seeing Debbie Ocean in all her glory, who stood in front of her like she hadn’t aged a day since they last saw each other. The first woman she’d been with, standing in her house. On her _birthday._ She had her arms crossed, musing at the portraits of the supremes before her. Cordelia could only manage to make a quiet choking sound. Misty stood off to the side, suddenly looking very mischievous.

 

“Your cute little girlfriend over here called me up out the blue last week, mentioning how grateful she was for everything I taught you back in the day, Dee. You’ve got a good one on your hands.” Misty laughed, making an affirmative noise. Debbie stepped back from admiring the paintings to saunter over to Cordelia, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek and a wink that portrayed a million different expressions. She’d never been one to give up every piece of her emotions outright. She then turned to Misty, taking her hand and pulling her in for a similar kiss. Misty cheekily smiled at Cordelia. “Surprise.”

 

“Now I know your mother had shit taste, so can you show me what you’ve changed around here before I’m old and gray, Dee? I promise not to take anything. You should get those locks changed though. My granny could saunter on in here.” Cordelia nodded and giggled, familiar feelings over comfort washing over her. Her and Debbie had been inseparable as teenagers, creating havoc everywhere they went. Her first time with a girl had been with Debbie, and she still considered her the closest friend she’d ever had alongside Misty.

 

Debbie kicked off her expensive looking heels and grasped Misty’s hand, her smile portraying a variety of emotions. The one Cordelia recognized best was excitement. “Well, let’s go on then. Lead the way.” Cordelia, gathering her wits, began climbing the stairs one by one, trailed by two of the most important girls in her life. Stomach coiling at the possibilities of how this night could go, she reached Misty’s eyes, which only conveyed a sparkle that said “just you _wait_ ”. Taking Debbie through the obvious changes in the mansion, they stopped when they reached her and Misty’s bedroom. Debbie made an approving hum, grasping Misty’s hand again and walking through the door. Cordelia’s body felt like an electrical fire had started at her toes and begun sparking its way up her body. Guess there was no turning back now. Cordelia sighed and pushed her way into the room, shutting the door slowly behind her and leaning against it to even her breathing.

 

Debbie turned around at the sound of the closed door. She ran her fingers through her perfectly styled hair and all Cordelia could think is how badly she wanted to mess it up. Debbie gave her a crooked smile and went, “Hey, Dee, you alright if I kiss your little miss over here? She has the cutest looking lips.” Misty’s bright eyes fluttered up to meet Cordelia’s, conveying the look of lust that she had grown to learn well. Cordelia bit the inside of her cheek, nodding slowly at the idea of sharing Misty with someone who had known her for over half her life. She watched with hazy eyes as Debbie pulled Misty into her embrace; lips connecting slowly at first, but gaining in speed as Misty let out a soft moan in the brunette’s mouth. Up close, Debbie smelled like the perfect combination of expensive perfume and something earthy. Misty dipped her head to press her lips to Debbie’s neck, tongue darting out to lick a line up to the hollow of her throat. Hands flew up to grasp the collar of Debbie’s expensive blouse. Misty inhaled and released a contented sigh. “Delia, she smells so nice. I can’t wait to taste her.” Debbie smirked, holding out a hand for Cordelia to stumble over and grasp tightly as she was pulled towards the most erotic thing she’d seen in her life.

 

“Are you okay with this?” Misty lifted her head slightly from the crook of Debbie’s neck to make eye contact. Cordelia, still reeling from the events of the last two minutes nodded violently. “Listen, I’m just here to make ya feel good, Dee. I can be nice on your birthday.” Debbie winked and brought a hand up to tangle in the hair at the back of Cordelia’s head. Misty watched on with wide eyes as their mouths connected, soft tongues darting out to taste the other’s. Debbie’s swift fingers snuck up to begin unbuttoning Cordelia’s blouse, pressing light touches across her collarbone and deepening the kiss. Reaching next to her to grab Misty by the waist, she stealthily walked the two of them towards the bed. When reached, Debbie turned Cordelia around so that she was flung on her back in the middle of the bed. Misty wasted no time crawling between her legs, running her hands up and down Cordelia’s body with agonizingly slow strokes. Her hands flitted down to unbutton her pants, making eye contact as she did so. She felt the bed dip next to her and then choked on a gasp as she felt a warm mouth connect with a nipple through the fabric of her lace bra. “Oh, _fuck_.” Debbie and Misty shared an amused look.

 

Cordelia keened lightly underneath the pressure she was feeling on every inch of her skin. Debbie was watching her with an unreadable look, still in her clothes; hovering. Cordelia tugged at the closest expanse of fabric she could reach, looking up with heavy eyes. “Take these off, please. You too, baby,” she whispered to Misty, who was still stretched out between her thighs. Nearly half a lifetime ago, she had been here before. With Debbie. She guesses they’ve both grown up in more ways than one. _That_ sends a jolt of arousal through her body.

 

“Allow me,” Misty whispered. She pushed herself up from between Cordelia’s legs and swung a leg over to straddle Debbie’s thigh. She let out a breathy moan at the contact as Debbie teasingly brought that thigh up to press further into Misty. The swamp witches’ ringed fingers deftly unbuttoned her blouse as Debbie’s fingers did the same to hers. Misty brought her mouth down to press a hot kiss to her mouth. When both were finally, _finally_ undressed, Cordelia watched as they brought their mouths back to passionately make contact. Soft lips nipped at jawlines, cheeks, and eyelids.

 

“Hm. Should we tell her what we have planned?” Debbie managed to pull back from Misty’s warm embrace. “I think we should. She might like it.” Misty smiled over at Cordelia, who was having a hard time deciding where to look. “So,” Debbie started, “We decided that we’re gonna have our fun and _you_ ,” she waved a finger, “get to watch. After that we’ll make you feel real good. I know it’s your birthday and all but a little party never killed nobody. That sound alright?” Cordelia felt an overwhelming wave of pleasure rush through her body. She bit her lip and made a noise between a groan and a laugh. “I can’t believe this is my life.”

 

“Believe it baby. All real.”

 

“Good,” came Misty’s voice. “I meant when I said when I wanted to taste her.” She sat down in Debbie’s lap, running her hands up and down her body. Up close, Debbie was tiny in ways you didn’t notice until you had your fingers around her waist, hands lightly tracing wrists. Misty was delighted in the way the soft skin felt underneath her fingertips. Cordelia sat up on her side so she could watch the events unfold. It was like an HD version of her wildest dreams, and it was all for _her_. She couldn’t believe Misty did this. Pure love bloomed in her chest at the thought, and that was quickly replaced with arousal as she watched Misty’s fingers tease Debbie’s nipple. “Oh Delia, she is so soft. You must a’ had a lot of fun with her when you were younger. Wish I coulda knew you two.” Cordelia briefly closed her eyes and nodded.

 

Debbie deftly flipped Misty over so that she was spread out underneath her like an offering. Her hand trailed down to press a stop to Misty’s hips that were having trouble staying dormant. “Patience, pretty girl. We gotta put on a show for the birthday girl over here.” Misty smiled so widely that both Cordelia and Debbie had no choice but to smile back. It was infectious. The next moment that smile was gone, replaced by an open mouth that was letting out a loud groan. Debbie had moved her hand down, palming the smooth skin between her thighs, and slipped two fingers inside her when she wasn’t looking. Debbie smiled at the wetness that was loud enough to hear when she began moving those two fingers. She brought her mouth down to lick a line from Misty’s throat to the tip of her nipple. She tugged that nipple between her teeth, biting down lightly and drawing out a groan that got caught in Misty’s throat. It’s easily the hottest thing Cordelia’s ever seen. Her girlfriend, spread out underneath someone she had once (and still) cared for deeply. She gasped at the erotic sight and briefly considered sitting on her hands so she wouldn’t touch herself to ride this pleasure out in 0.2 seconds. Debbie’s free hand had abandoned its mission to touch every inch of free skin and had found its new home- Misty’s clit. The wetness that had accumulated from Debbie’s other hand inside Misty was palpable, and with a few teasing strokes, Misty was reduced to a mumbling puddle on the bed. “Deb- Debbie. _Please_ don’t tease me. I don’t know know how much more a’ this I can take.” Debbie just smirked, bringing her finger back down again to circle her clit, frighteningly slow. Misty made a noise that sounded strained. Cordelia had nearly had enough, and scrambled over to connect her mouth with Misty’s nipple. The warm tongue was like a small piece of heaven on Earth and Misty released a breathy moan, hands quickly reaching up to hold Cordelia’s head in place. She arched up into her mouth as Debbie laughed and finally gave Misty the pressure she needed. Misty came, arching up impossibly high off the bed. Debbie gave her a crooked smile and leaned over to kiss both of them. “That’s all she needed? I could have done _that_.” Cordelia laughed, a throaty chuckle, “Sorry, I couldn’t watch anymore.”

 

Misty’s body had slowly stopped twitching, and as she gained mobility back, she practically threw Debbie underneath her in one swift motion. “Well, that’s just too bad. I want you to watch this one real close, baby. Afterwards it’ll be your turn.” Cordelia nodded, squeezing her eyes shut and pressing her sticky thighs together to give her any relief to the amounting pressure. “And none of that,” came Debbie’s voice from next to her. “We want you good and ready after your girl over here tastes me like she’s been wanting to.” Cordelia rolled over and captured Debbie’s bottom lip between her teeth. Cordelia groaned. “I promise. No touching.” She then sat up to press her lips to Misty’s. “And thank you. For this,” she gestured at the writhing mess underneath Misty’s thighs, “This is the best birthday gift I could have ever thought of.” Debbie groaned comically, lightly shoving Cordelia back over to her side of the bed where she would have to wait patiently. “Can you let her do her thing? I don’t have all year, Dee.”

 

Misty gave one final grin to Cordelia before swooping over to press an open mouthed kiss to Debbie’s lips. The same mouth pressed kisses down the length of Debbie’s throat, stopping to tug each nipple between teeth. Debbie shifted underneath her, running her hands up and down Misty’s arms which were flanked on either side of her. Misty stopped at the apex of Debbie’s thighs, leaning down to inhale lightly. “Oh Dee, she even smells good. You’re one lucky woman.” She brought her fingers up to part Debbie’s folds, teasing slowly. She drug two fingers back up, bringing them up to examine. “And she’s _wet_ .” She hummed, giving her fingers a look like she was contemplating something. She glanced over at Cordelia who was watching with bated breath, and brought her two fingers over to Cordelia’s mouth, which opened without question. Debbie’s mouth dropped open at the two of them, working their magic like a two woman show. It was erotic, to say the least. The two witches smiled at each other like they were the only two people in the world. Debbie almost, _almost_ felt like an outsider until Misty dropped back down between her thighs. Both her and Cordelia gasped as contact was made.

 

Wasting zero time, her warm tongue flew up to lick Debbie’s clit, causing a jolt of arousal to rock through her, Cordelia, _and_ Misty. The resulting sound that came from Debbie’s mouth made Cordelia laugh. Hard.

 

“I guess I should have told you she was good at that.”

 

“Yeah, a little forewarning would have been nice,” Debbie choked out as Misty made a mewling noise from between her legs. She looked so perfectly content that Cordelia almost asked Debbie to come back tomorrow afternoon. Seeing the woman she loved between her past lovers thighs was the ultimate fantasy for Cordelia. These two women enjoying each other’s bodies for the enjoyment of Cordelia, and well, _clearly_ themselves, was like a dream come true.

 

Misty’s hand spread across Debbie’s abdomen to anchor her down. Cordelia can tell, _knows_ , from the way Debbie groans, that she’s going slow. She leaned over to get a better angle, and as Debbie gasps in her ear, Misty quirks an eyebrow up at her. Her mouth made contact with Debbie’s clit a final few times, and that was that. Debbie came in Misty’s mouth, violently spasming enough to almost fold herself in half. She tugs at Misty’s upper arms, bringing her up to flop in between her and Cordelia. Both her and Misty let out delighted sighs, smiling like they weren’t just giving Cordelia an aneurysm. Truly, she thinks that if she wasn’t the epitome of glowing health, she would have keeled over at any given point in the last 20 minutes. She made a small gasping noise, shifting so as to not apply any unnecessary contact between her legs.

 

Debbie made an amused sound. “Did we forget something?” Cordelia groaned, loudly this time. “Please. _Please_ , I feel like I’m going to explode. Baby, help me out.” Looking at Misty, Cordelia pleaded like her life depended on it. “I guess we can be nice Delia, ‘specially since it’s your birthday and all.” She brought her mouth down to drop a soft kiss on the side of Cordelia’s lips. “And I know Debbie mentioned something about missing how you taste on the phone earlier. I thought we’d be nice and share you.” Cordelia could only drop her mouth open and try not to buck her hips up.

 

Debbie’s chuckle floated up to Cordelia’s ears, from where she had situated herself further down the Supreme’s body. Talented fingers spread open Cordelia’s thighs, where Debbie leaned in to inhale and smiled like she was about to dine at a 5 star restaurant. Two fingers slipped into the slickness and left just as quickly as they came. Cordelia had to stop from screaming at the same time Misty dropped down to lick a warm, wet circle around a nipple. Her brain was going into overdrive, the intoxicating feeling filling up every inch of her skin. Misty propped her head up for a split second to look at Cordelia’s face. “Happy birthday, darlin’.”

 

Cordelia couldn’t fathom replying, because at that same second, Debbie’s fingers had finally slipped inside her. They slid in and out a few times before Debbie hummed, seemingly pleased with what she found. Cordelia’s head snapped back on the pillow when Debbie’s mouth was pressed to the same place her fingers had just been. She arched into Misty’s chest, where she was hovering over top her, looking down at the scene unfolding between Cordelia’s legs. “Is it good, Delia?” she asked. Misty slid a hand down to her thigh, pressing her open impossibly wider. Debbie backs off slightly to give her room to feel the wetness coating nearly half her thigh. “ _Fuck_.”

 

Cordelia hissed, back arched, and desperate. Misty slid one finger inside Cordelia; carefully, meticulously. Another joins soon after. Her palm is blocking Cordelia’s clit, which Debbie tolerated for maybe 10 seconds. She nipped at Misty’s knuckles, pulling her down to lay side by side between Cordelia’s thighs. Her fingers resume stroking Cordelia, while Debbie’s tongue darts back down to lick and suck at her clit. Cordelia grabs a fistful of sheets in either hand, wondering briefly how she hasn’t passed out from the pleasure yet. Neither Misty nor Debbie are being gentle this time around. Cordelia makes an almost embarrassed noise, choking on her own air as Misty and Debbie each bring a hand up to tweak a nipple between their fingers.

 

Cordelia’s hot like a fever all over, panting desperately like she’s run a race. Debbie makes a delighted sound, mouth still sucking so _fucking_ hot on her clit. Misty’s fingers angled up to hit that perfect spot, and Cordelia comes; screaming into the stale air filtering inside their room.

 

Fingers were still teasing her as she lay, twitching every few seconds. Misty laughed, “I’ve never heard her that loud before. It’s a good thing we’re alone in this big old house a’ ours.” “Me neither. You alright up there, Dee?” Debbie replied, laughing along with her.

 

Cordelia could only manage to shake her head, body still rigid and processing the aftershocks. She shakily reached down to pull both Misty and Debbie up, pressing heated kisses to either one of them, who then shared a kiss of their own. “I hope I did alright for your birthday, baby.” Misty spoke into the now quiet room as they all lay, satisfied beyond belief.

 

“That was more than alright,” Cordelia replied, still sounding strained. “Good, because neither of us were finished,” came Debbie’s voice, sounding mischievous.

 

 _Happy fucking birthday to me_ , Cordelia thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> y’all can also hmu on twitter/ instagram I promise I’m nice & I’ll always make time to chat abt these dumbass lesbians.


End file.
